Returning to the World of Bad Style
by Darifica
Summary: Hikaru believes it's about time someone commented on Akira's choice of clothing...


The determined youth ran up the stairs with all his might. He would not allow depression to overtake him anymore. He would once and for all announce his rivalry with the famous 3-dan. This would be his first step into recovery.

Once Hikaru entered the room he immediately laid eyes on the well-known Touya Akira, but just as he was about to walk up to him he froze.

"_You're kidding me right?", _he thought and stifled a laughter, first time in a long time.

He shook his head in despair, yet walked up to the other pro, who in return spotted the multicolored hair boy right away and turned to face him with a surprised expression.

"Shindou?", he questioned.

The said boy came closer and didn't stop until his face was nearly touching the other pro's.

Akira blinked.

Hikaru suddenly begun to examine him, from head to toe, leaning back and rubbing his chin thoughtfully as he did so.

Akira stood still, confused and slightly flustered as the other boy kept staring.

"W..What's wrong?", he asked awkwardly to ease the silence and to get an explanation to Hikaru's strange behavior.

"Hmm... Touya.. What exactly are you wearing?", was the replying question.

"Eh?", Akira uttered and quickly looked down to inspect himself, failing to notice anything out of the ordinary. He was wearing his usual pink shirt and purple slacks with a tiger striped tie. No unwelcome spots were visible either.

"Don't just 'eh' me! Jeez, you need to get yourself a mirror!"

"Shindou.. I don't understand what you mean..", the bewildered Touya mumbled.

"Who tells you to wear these outfits? Do you get paid for it? Or is it your traditional father who lacks a sense of fashion for _western _clothing?", Hikaru wondered seriously.

Before Akira had the time to answer, the half-blonde was quick to add to his speculations:

"But then again, I can't imagine the former Meijin buying... clothes", he chuckled, before asking for confirmation with a confident grin: "It must be your mom then, right?"

Akira was, if possible, even more confused than before. His rival had finally showed up after a long time of absence from the Go institute, only to mock him for his fashion sense? It didn't make much sense, especially as the young Touya didn't think anything was wrong with the way he dressed.

"No.. I buy all my clothes on my own. What's wrong with them..?", he asked warily, eyeing the other pro's casual clothing.

Hikaru didn't respond. For a while he just stood there, looking puzzled.

"You're 15 like me, aren't you?", he spoke finally. "Did you know that you dress like a 40-year-old businessman undergoing an age crisis?", he inquired with a snort.

"And", he proceeded. "Combining that way of dressing with your girly shota.. No, lolicon trap hairstyle you look like.. a freaking.. CLOWN!"

Akira frowned, not knowing what to say, because his rival was being even ruder than usual. The young Touya had never been very fond of the 1-dan's attitude. Somehow though he had been able to put up with it, but this was simply a little too much.

Then the actual words began to sink in, causing the dark-haired pro's face to pale in horror, before turning unbelievably red.

"_A.. clown?", _was the only thing rushing through his head.

"I can't believe you willingly make a fool out of yourself like that.., but then again it's not like I understand the mind of the great ex-Meijin's son either.. outside of Go..", Hikaru continued.

"Wait a minute!" Akira interrupted, forgetting his manners. "I do _not_ look like a clown!"

Hikaru laughed heartily.

"Would you prefer it if I compare you to 'The Joker' then?", he asked in clear amusement, obviously just enjoying the other boy's embarrassment.

As Akira was about to reply, suddenly the door was opened and an older pro made an entry.

Ogata 10-dan observed Akira and then turned to Hikaru in astonishment, which quickly became an arrogant look.

"So you decided to come back to the pro world after all, Shindou?", he inquired as he walked up to the two younger pros.

"Of course", Hikaru replied with a shrug and looked at the man. "We're discussing Touya's fashion sense right now"

"I see.. Oh, Akira you bought that outfit I recommended after all. As I thought, it fits you perfectly", Ogata stated with a satisfied smirk.

Silence...

"WHAT?"

* * *

**Okay.. That was random. I tried my best to be funny, but.. *sigh* ****I think I failed completely, ne? **

**At least I hope the ending came as a surprise.**

**Well, in any case, hopefully this conveyed my feelings towards Akira's fashion sense. I believe many feel the same way. His hair, on the other hand, though it's girly I kinda like it the way it is, very.. Akira-ish.**

**Dunno what you people think. Why don't you tell me? ^_^**

**I'm unsure about when Ogata became 10-dan, so feel free to correct me if he's supposed to be 9-dan around this time.**

**((Reviews are more than welcome!))**


End file.
